Ghostbusters: The Board Game II (Cryptozoic Entertainment)
Ghostbusters: The Board Game II is a board game developed by Cryptozoic Entertainment, based on various incarnations of the Ghostbusters Universe. Game illustrations were done by Dan Schoening and comic written by Erik Burnham. It is set for a May 2017 release for Kickstarter backers. Base Game *8 Ghostbusters Courtroom & Slime Blower versions of **Winston Zeddemore **Ray Stantz **Egon Spengler **Peter Venkman *Entities **1x Tony Scoleri **1x Nunzio Scoleri **1x Janosz Poha **1x Vigo **3x Jail Jaw **4x Snake Head **3x Mail Fraud **5x Street Creeper **3x Granny Gross **3x X-Cop **5x Brain Matter **4x Soar Throat **9x 30mm Super Plazm **1x 100mm Washington Square Ghost **1x 50mm Mega Plazm *Ecto-1a *Statue of Liberty 100 mm *4 Double-sided Character Cards *12 Double-Sided Game Board Tiles *28 Equipment Cards *PKE Meter *Custom Dice *Ecto Tank Tile *Ecto-1a tiles *Double sided Vigo painting tile *Stream, goo pile, gate, time and trap tokens *12 event cards 16 entity cards, 12 goo pile cards, new spirit world tile, 12 scenario cards Ghostbuster Tier *All the content from the base game, see above Exclusives: *1x 50mm Grabber Ghost *Psychokinetic Surge! Pack 2x Free Event Cards and 8x Free Equipment Cards Deluxe Game (Proton Slinger Tier) *All the content from the Ghostbuster Tier, see above Exclusives: *12" x 12" giclée print *Glow-in-the-Dark dice *Tully expansion: Plazm Phenomenon *Proton Slinger exclusives **(1) Grundel **(1) Garrett Miller **(1) Roylance Guide **(1) Roland Jackson **(1) Bug Eye Ghost **(1) Kylie Griffin **(1) Eduardo Rivera **(3) Werechickens **(1) Ellen Gold **(1) Killerwatt Yeti Tier *Striker *Alex Vaux *Christopher Faulkner *Anthony Micari *Chris Wakukawa *David Fines *Dr. Vincent Abraham Belmont *Tyler Hicks *Colin McRavey *Tristan Boutros *Carl Killian *Rely Mariano Retailer Game *All the content from the Deluxe Game, see above Exclusives *6 copies of the Proton Slinger *6 Retailer-exclusive 50mm "Vigo the Carpathian" miniatures with removable 100mm Dioramas Add-Ons *($25) Slimer Expansion **1 Proton Pack Slimer Mini, 1 Slime Blower Slimer Mini, 5 Skeleton Crew Minis, 1 First Mate (50 mm) mini, 1 Captain Higgins (50 mm) Mini, 4 Double-Sided Map Tiles, 4 Ghost Cards/1 Player Card/4 Scenarios, 4 Equipment Cards/4 Event Cards, 2 Snap-On Colored Bases, and Tokens *($25) Tully Expansion **1 Proton Pack Louis Tully Mini, 1 Slime Blower Louis Tully Mini, 5 Titanic Ghosts Mini, 1 Theatre Ghost (50 mm) mini, 1 Giga Plazm (100 mm) Mini, 4 Double-Sided Map Tiles, 4 Ghost Cards/1 Player Card/4 Scenarios, 4 Equipment Cards/4 Event Cards, 2 Snap-On Colored Bases, and Tokens *($15) Exclusive Vigo Variant Exclusive **50 mm Vigo miniature with a removable 100 mm miniature diorama. You can even insert the painting tile from the base game into the diorama! **(KickStarter Exclusive) *($100) Deluxe Resin Pack **21 Highly Detailed Resin Minis of: Courtroom Ghostbusters (Peter, Egon, Winston, Ray), Slimer, Gozer, Samhain, Vigo, Boogieman, Grey Lady, Zuul, Nunzio Scoleri, Tony Scoleri, Janosz, Louis Tully, Janine Melnitz, Jail Jaw, Vinz Clortho, Granny Gross, Mail Fraud, Fearsome Flush *($15) Custom Sleeves **100 Custom Sleeves for Equipment, Event, and Ooze Pile Cards with Unique Art from Dan Schoening for each card type *($125) Additional Proton Slinger Tier Additional copy of the Deluxe Game with all stretch goals and bonuses that come with the Proton Slinger tier **(KickStarter Exclusive) *($80) Additional Ghostbusters Tier **Additional Copy of the base game with everything that comes with the Ghostbuster Tier *($50) Ghostbusters The Board Game **The original Board Game at an exclusive backer-appreciation price *($60) Throwback Minis Pack **29 Plastic Color Variant Minis: Janine, Kylie, Ron, Melanie, Rookie, Zuul, Gozer, Vinz, Grey Lady, Ivo, Boogieman, Samhain, 5 Spawns, 5 Flushes, Boogaloo, Cathulhu, 5 Taxi Drivers **(KickStarter Exclusive) *($15) Collapsible Dice Tower **A flat collapsible construction that pops up and turns into a dice tower illustrated by Dan Schoening and masterfully designed by Zahary Hany of Four Faced Buddha *($45) Get Real Pack **1 Peter, 1 Egon, 1 Ray, 1 Winston, 1 Janine, 1 50mm Ecto-2 Gyro, 8 Goo Piles, 5 Gates, and 4 Traps *($20) Peoplebusters Pack **4 Peoplebusters figures, 4 double-sided cards, 4 double-sided map tiles featuring Boo York and Boo York Courtrooms, 8 PVP Cards, 1 Rule Sheet *($100) Super Specter Pack **All unlocked content from Gimme Grabber and Psychokinetic Surge! social media goals and all unlocked stretch goal content. *($15) Mighty Meeples: Ghostbusters Ecto-1 Collection Tin **1" wooden versions of the four classic Ghostbusters, Slimer, and an over-sized Stay Puft Marshmallow Man *($15) 12 Miniature Traps Development Please see Ghostbusters: The Board Game Prototype and Development for information on Kickstarter Pledge Level, Add-Ons, Stretch Goals, Advertising, and Development References External Links *Cryptozoic Entertainment Official Website *Cryptozoic Entertainment Official Facebook Page *Kickstarter "Ghostbusters The Board Game II" by Cryptozoic Entertainment Gallery Ghostbusters: The Board Game II GhostbustersTheBoardGameIIAnnoucement3112016.jpg|March 11, 2016 Announcement GhostbustersTheBoardGameIIBoxFrontCoverPreview01.jpg|Preview of box front cover GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicGhostbusterTier.jpg|"Ghostbuster" pledge level GBTheBoardGameIIGhostbusterTierUpdateMay32016.jpg|"Ghostbuster" pledge level updated May 4, 2016 GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicProtonSlingerTier.jpg|"Proton Slinger" pledge level GBTheBoardGameIIProtonSlingerTierUpdateMay42016.jpg|"Proton Slinger" pledge level updated May 4, 2016 GBTheBoardGameIIProtonSlingerTierUpdatedMay52016.jpg|"Proton Slinger" pledge level updated May 5, 2016 GBTheBoardGameProtonSlingerTierUpdateMay82016.jpg|"Proton Slinger" pledge level updated May 8, 2016 GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicFirehouseTier.jpg|"Firehouse" pledge level GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicSpecterSlayerTier.jpg|"Specter Slayer" pledge level GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicYetiTier.jpg|"The Yeti" pledge level GBTheBoardGameIIYetiTierUpdatedMay52016.jpg|"The Yeti" pledge level updated May 5, 2016 GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicGimmeGrabberGoals.jpg|Gimme Grabber Social Media Goals GBTheBoardGameIIGimmeGrabberChartComplete.jpg|Gimme Grabber Social Media Goals completed GBTheBoardGameIIPsychokineticSurge!ChartStartMay42016.jpg|Psychokinetic Surge! Social Media Goals start May 4, 2016 GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicStretchGoals4112016UptoNo7.jpg|Stretch Goals chart April 11, 2016 GBTheBoardGameIIStretchGoalChartUpdateMay42016.jpg|Stretch Goals chart updated May 4, 2016 GBTheBoardGameIISecondStretchGoalChartUpdateMay42016.jpg|Stretch Goals chart updated May 4, 2016 GBTheBoardGameStretchGoalsUpdateMay82016.jpg|Stretch Goals chart updated May 8, 2016 GBBoardGameIIByCryptozoicAddsOnChart.jpg|Add-Ons chart GBTheBoardGameIIAddonChartUpdateApril292016.jpg|Add-Ons chart updated April 29, 2016 Category:Merchandise Category:Ghostbusters: The Board Game